The objective of this research is to synthesize, physicochemically characterize, and evaluate the sensory properties and stability of new dihydrochalcone analogs in a search for a superior sweetener of commercial utility possessing, as nearly as possible, a tast quality comparable to that of sucrose. Evaluation of the properties of the new sweetners shall include determination of purity, melting point, hygroscopicity, stability in the dry state, solubility in various solvents, sweetness ratings, and other sensory properties, and stability under a variety of conditions of manufacture, storage, and use.